


Trust Falls.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, Crochet, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, Knitting, Other, POV First Person, POV Inanimate Object, Warning: Recklessly dropped stitches, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know Hook will always be there to catch me. Not at all a heartbreaking and touching story about dropped stitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Falls.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryling/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/maryling/profile)**[maryling](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/maryling/)**! Thanks to HopefulNebula for the beta!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Yuletide Reveal Meta Post](http://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/707046.html)

Just like anyone else, sometimes I can be a little excitable. I like to jump all over the place, sometimes skipping in line, sometimes dancing in place, and sometimes staying behind after class to do some extra work. And sometimes I trip and fall. It's okay. It happens to everyone. But whenever I do it, Hook is always there to catch me.

I know Hook will _always_ be there to catch me. At least, I always _did_. But I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Not this time, not about this. This time, going in order is important.

It's been close sometimes. I've lost my grip on my trusty steed, Needle, and started falling, screaming for someone to catch me. And then Hook sweeps in to save the day, my own private hero and personal para-rescue. Hook spears me with mastery and hir embrace is always so comforting and secure. When Hook lifts me up, I'm flying, but I know I won't fall. Hook's acrobatics are something to see, taking me in and out and in and out and up and through. And then ze puts me right back onto Needle and I can go right back on my way. When Hook's done with me, it's like I never fell; I'm back and better than ever. Now that's a good friend.

I don't know what's happened to change that. This is all so sudden, so upsetting and confusing. Was it something I did? No, it couldn't be. Hook wouldn't play games like that. I know ze wouldn't. For all that ze's crooked and bent, I know Hook will always deal with me straight. I trust hir and, yes, I still do trust hir! It just hurts, Hook, because maybe I should stop. Maybe I should. 

I don't know, do you think I should?

But I was going in order...

Needle has always been a little suspicious of Hook, I know. Ze doesn't trust hir, says it's not right to bend that way. Needle doesn't approve of such flexibility; ze thinks flexibility should stay in Crochet where it belongs. And maybe, maybe ze's right, after what just happened... but, no, I have to have faith. I have to give the benefit of the doubt. Because I don't care what Needle thinks. And what does Needle know anyway? Sometimes, when I'm done with Needle, Hook will come by and we'll draw borders and circles until I'm all dizzy and polished. It's always perfect, because we do it together, just us, no interlopers, no distractions, no complications. We are -- were -- such beautiful simplicity.

I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself again. Sorry, it's just so hard.

It's not like there haven't been opportunities for Hook to do this to me before. There have been a lot of opportunities! Don't tell Needle, but there have been some times when I've lost my grip on purpose. It's nothing bad! It's important to practice emergency procedures. I have to know I can trust Hook to catch me every time I fall. It's important, and current events have just hammered that lesson in even further. So sometimes I run unexpected drills, and Hook has always had a 100% success rate. I've never even had that with Needle! Sometimes Needle yanks and pulls on me because ze made a mistake and so I have to pay for it, running back and retracing our steps until we find where Needle screwed up. That's never happened with Hook!

UNTIL NOW.

Because you can see where this is going. It's all horrifyingly leading up to this point, with the music coming to a crescendo and the shrieking violins of evil omens are striking up and playing sharp shrieking evil notes. Hook has always been there for me, Hook has always caught me, Hook has never let me down. But, cue the violins, that all is about to change, because all of it is built on a shaky fiber foundation and is about to crumble into dust.

I'm not naive, I know that even long-standing, solid, mutually-appreciative partnerships that have lasted _years_ , well, even those relationships can have ups and downs. And we've had those before! We've gone down when we've meant to go up, and up when we've meant to go down, and have had to correct that. And usually our ups and downs are a good thing, because Hook loves to move me and I love when ze does it, but in this case, I don't mean it in a good way! I mean it in a very bad way!

What happened, you ask? Today, Hook didn't catch me! VIOLINS SHRIEK.

We were going in and out, playing cables, which is a very fun game. Have you ever played? It's like musical chairs, only they never take another chair away. I get to jump back and forth between Needle and Hook, like those movies where somebody changes horses or trains without stopping. Jump from Needle to Hook, dance around a few times, and then Hook -- as always and forever, a hoopy frood who not only really knows where hir swatch is, but also where hir yarn is, too -- brings me back to Needle until it's time for another round.

We'd done a few rounds of this, but I wasn't dizzy. I wasn't! I fell, but it was because Needle dropped me. And I screamed and screamed for Hook, but Hook wasn't there.

The violins are very sad now, wailing into the darkness.

I don't know what happened. It was all so sudden and quick. Hook was right there. Why didn't ze help? Was there a magnet too close by? Did a cat come by and swallow hir? Or maybe, gasp, ze has become preoccupied? My shiftless sibling, Chain Stitch, was sneaking around earlier, I just know it. Hook must have been distracted by Chain and hir wiles. Hook, come on, you're double-ended. There's enough of you to go around! I'm willing to share! I share Needle with my _other_ shiftless sibling, Purl, who I only ever see the back of. Purl is too cowardly to meet me face-to-face. At least Chain can look me in the V.

But there was no one to look at me, because no one helped me. Needle just laughed and kept on going, mocking my pain, and Hook was nowhere to be seen. I fumed and fumed, as you can imagine. Even my old friend Marker, who likes to come along for rides sometimes, wasn't any help. Marker just said: hey, kid, sometimes this has to happen. It's just the way of the knitting. Don't take it so personally.

Don't take it so personally?! How else am I supposed to take it? I have been betrayed, let down, abandoned! I don't see any way that I could take this not-personally. At least Cast On was being somewhat considerate of my plight, saying hello again and getting me some tea. Cast On is my friend. The rest of you are just punks. Yes, punks, I say. Punks.

And then later I confronted Hook about it, demanding to know why I had been forsaken in my moment of need. And Hook, you can imagine by the sound of the betrayed violins, was no help. You'd think after all this time together, I could get a better explanation than _it was written_ , like I give two point protectors about _fate_. Just because it was written in the stars and on paper that I had to trip and fall and be left to commiserate with Cast On (don't take this the wrong way, ze's still my friend, and apparently now my _only_ one), doesn't mean that it had to happen in reality. Fate is such a cop-out, honestly. At least Hook could own up and admit to being negligent. Could admit to being wrong. Could apologize. 

But nooooooo. I get "it was fate" and nothing more.

Well, I'll show Hook. I'll show Hook _real_ good. You want fate? I'll give you fate.

I'LL DROP 'EM ALL.

Yes, I'll drop them all. Let's see how Hook likes me now.

Catch me if you can, sweetums. WHEEEEE.


End file.
